Charles Winchester Gideon the IVth
Who's Charles? Charles is an alternate light RP character for SciFri. Charles is a bunny person and a level 6 magician. History/Lore Biography Charles first arrived at LeyLey's cafe and sat down and enjoyed some coffee and cake. He would then talk to others and be asked to preform a trick. he did so and removed a guy's dick. he later returned it, but the spell went wrong causing the guy to appear in Uganda. He later is asked to leave and held at gunpoint by a cop claiming to have found cocaine in his back pocket. He then teleports away. Charles later shows up and meets with Sora's party; they fight for a bit and later party up. They then fight and cleanse a Goddess. Charles got kissed and gained an exp boost and he leveled up to 7 after a duel. At the "Comfy Cafe" his soul is currently bound to Koeless after he is mercilessly beaten and killed by the maid supervisor. He is often used to solve problems regarding missing dicks or violence. Charles is at the current unable to do anything against the Knuckles and Wan Wan Anti-Magic Divisions. After adventures with Vee, Sora, Fluffy, and Doodle, Doodle promised to level them up to 15 for their help. Spells and Abilities * Charles can cast magic, but only if it rhymes. ** "With a wave of my finger, and a flick of my wrist. This spell from me will erase your dick!" ** "With a wave of my finger, and a flick of my wrist. This magic spell returns your dick!'' ** "With a wave of my wand, and a flick of my hand. This magic spell will get you banned!" ** "This will not be the last you see of Charles Winchester Gideon the IVth Master of Magics, fear, and Illusion. *respawns* " ** "With a wave of my wand, and a wave that says hey. This magic spell makes your mother gay!" ** "With a wave of my cane, and and legs like a goat. My magic spell allows us to float!" ** "With our powers combined, My final technique. Meteor Blast!" ** "Fiddle-dee-dee,Fiddle-dee-dit, This Magic Spell should fix your shit!" (Scuffed healing spell) Trivia * Charles Winchester managed to obtain Level 6 after 50 years. * SciFri found out he had made the moniker ''"Master of Magic, Fear and Illusion~" ''after an old cartoon he had watched as a kid (Defenders of the Earth), simply without realising it. He has since altered how he says the phrase so it is more similar to the show. * It seems he, as well as every other guy in the party, has a thing for Zentreya (Sora Fantasy). * Charles is the most immoral person inside of the party. He can be seen shooting his fireballs at innocents and hitting on every girl in a creepy way. Gallery Soras party charles fluffy vee and vinny.jpg|Soras party members Charles, Fluffy, Vee and Vinny Vee charles and fluffy.jpg|Vee, Charles and Fluffy Charles.jpg Charles2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:SciFri's Characters